Entering
by NegitoroShipper
Summary: It was hard knowing that I know you but never you knowing me. I want to change that. I would love to at least be part of your world.
1. Chapter 1

The auditorium echoed with a roar of the crowd as the last few vibrations from the electric guitar hummed on its own. The four people paused, basking in the energy that radiated from the crowd. There were one green-haired person, twins with blonde hair, and the one with teal hair. The last one, particularly, stuck in her mind.

Holding her own breath, Luka watched she watched with wonder as the singer, the one with teal hair, looked just looked up to the ceiling, seeming lost in her own world, as if she can see the peaceful skies through the metal. It was the first time that she saw her – the first time she felt entranced by someone else.

~Miku's P.O.V~

Neon light bounces off of the walls as the music blared with an upbeat tone. People jumped as they danced at the sound of deep bass echoing from the large speakers near the DJ platform upfront. The puffs of white cloud rise as they did so. Meanwhile, a good number of people sat in the cushioned booths of the room as they talked.

Then, there is this one booth. A teal-haired teen has her arms crossed and her eyes glaring immensely at the sea of people on the dance floor. "Ugh... I can't understand clubs..." Miku said as she ruffled her hair in irritation. Seated on the soft leather of the booth that her friends acquired almost instantly, she huffed feeling the emptiness of her wallet.

She had to pay with almost three-fourths of her allowance just to get inside and that was saying something. She laid her back on the sofa, exhausted and irritated, thinking of the reason why she agreed to come in the first place. She pinched her nose bridge at the thought.

~0~

A few minutes ago, Rin, Len, Gumi, and Miku were just strolling down in celebration for the success of their club's little concert outside of school when Len spotted a familiar blue-haired upperclassman entering a certain establishment. It is a place with flashing neon lights and a led sign that says 'Underage paradise'. Miku almost gagged at the name but when she saw that there is no big buff men, guarding the door, only a booth for entrance she thought that it might seriously be for under-aged people.

"Who the hell would name a club 'Underage Paradise'?" said Rin as she squints at the sign. "And why is there is no bouncer?"

"Pftt.. That name makes me wonder what exactly they do inside. Want to check it out?" asked Gumi as she slowly trudged to the entrance, already deciding to go inside.

"I don't know about you guys but I have to go inside!" exclaimed Len, ready to barge into the bar like some fuming girlfriend. No one can deny him that. He has been crushing on the Kaito since the blue-head had transferred to their school. Plus, it is a known fact that he is a Bisexual- a fact that he provided.

The tealette was apprehensive, though, not wanting to go through any of the stuff that might just happen inside a club – unnecessary interaction with other humans, for example. "I don't really want to go." Miku said as she took strides away from the group before someone tries to drag her inside. "You guys go. I'll just go home for now. See you, guys tomorrow!"

As she walks away, she felt an arms slither around her own. Gumi and Rin grinned as they dragged her. "What do you think are you guys doing?!" She shouted as she tries to struggle from their grip but to no avail.

~0~

" _That's right… I didn't want to go._ " Miku groaned, still pinching the bridge of her nose. Now, her friends are probably somewhere near the juice bar or on the dance floor, leaving her in their seats that is thankfully away from the swarm of human bodies in the bodies of the room. At the corner of her eye, she can see Len is looking around for Shion-senpai. Teal eyes only rolled her eyes, with a less than amused expression on her face.

The flashing of colourful lights eventually took her attention as it bounced on the walls of the room. Looking at the inside of the place, it is actually quite decent with neon lights that seemed to glow blue at the corners of the walls. White fog from smoke machines seem to take on the colors as it drifts away from the vastly moving bodies of the dance floor.

Her ears picked up on a high pitched squeal from the bar where she saw Gumi and Rin talking as they looked towards a guy with long purple hair. Miku squinted on the menu board and sighed in relief as she read the contents. The bar is only serving drinks soft drinks, water, a variation of smoothies and Frappuccino, and milk, overpriced as they might have been. Meanwhile, there are people like her just sitting in their seats, chatting innocently.

As far as she can tell, there was no drugs or overly exaggerated Public Displays of Affections. Honestly, she has never been in a bar before (being young and all) but movies and TV series are enough to tell her that it was a place for trouble. However, as she scanned the establishment, plastered on the wall, she saw a sign that says and warns people that if someone would violate any rules – adult or not, they would be thrown out of the place.

The tealette sighed as she drank from the soda that she got as a complementary 'welcome' gift. Teal eyes drifted through the sea of people. From where Miku is seating, she can observe the way they would be dancing with each other. Nothing is at the border of boring. Not at all. People are finding partners from one side to another as they move with the music. The tealette sighed. " _It is still messy with people dancing all around, though. If I were there, I'd probably be dizzy and out of breath. I mean seriously! Who can dance in a place TIGHT with people?_ "

The music was keeping everything alive and more heat is obviously coming out from the crowded part of the room as the bass blared even louder. It is exciting, Miku can't deny. " _Maybe it is just because of the music and the strobe lights._ " She thought as she took a sip of her drink. "I want to go home…" she muttered, almost unheard by her own ears.

Suddenly, cheers are heard from where she is sitting. The tealette turned a curious eyes to the middle. People are gathered in a circle. Their movements are slight as they still danced with the beat of the music, while they make an empty area in the middle. Then, she saw glimpses strands of silky pink hair flow from inside the circle.

Curious, the tealette sat straight in an attempt to see clearer. Dynamic and lively, there danced one person. It is a female with her long pink hair tied into a ponytail and her bangs partitioned so that the right has more of her hair than the left. Her face is concealed by the cap but you can see her smile as she moves. She is wearing a black v-neck top that is a little bit too loose for her. Her pants are gray and baggy, like those you would often see from hip-hop dancers. Her shoes are regular converse with a black color and white shoe lace.

Miku found herself in the same state as the people watching her – entranced. Teal eyes became insistent on watching that she felt herself walk a step closer. Explosive is a word that she can say would define the girl's movements. Graceful is the one she would use for the smoothness of the transition. And harmonious is for the over-all composition. It was like she was composing her songs all over again. She felt like she is being pulled to the circle

She stands on her toes, wanting to continue watching despite the swarm of bodies blocking her view. With a grimace, she silently glared at the people blocking her view. As soon as, some people separated enough for her to see the dancing pinkette on the floor, teal eyes are trained on the pinkette as the girl relentlessly hit the beat. Miku sees how people would join her, feeling the same pull she had towards the dancer, but they were pushed away almost instantly, failing to keep up with her movements.

Miku wants to step forward, to join the girl, but at the same time she felt like she would intrude if she would. She would feel like she would shatter the girl's world if she would set even a foot in it so she contents herself with just watching like any other spectator. "Wow…" she sighed.

As if she was heard, the tealette found herself under the gaze of electrifying ocean blue eyes. Time slowed as her breath hitched, mesmerized by the intense eyes. It felt like they were staring for a few minutes even if in reality it was merely seconds. The guitarist may have been seeing an illusion, but she could have sworn… the dancer smirked at her.

The pinkette began to dance once again, a delighted smile seeming to be plastered on her face. This time, it seemed that every twist and turn that the girl is making is directed to Miku, as if inviting her to join the crowd. The tealette soon found that the only time the pink-haired girl would open her eyes is when she knew that it is where teal eyes are. Then, as the beat paused to the drop of the bass, the pinkette stared at her, blue eyes intense.

For a moment, Miku panicked. " _D-Do I have something on my face?_ " Miku asked as she touched her face.

The pinkette's eyes widened but as soon as she realized what Miku is doing, she laughed. The song continued and ended with another drop of the bass. Feet apart, she raised her fist with one finger pointing upward and her head downwards just when the song ended and into the next one. Everyone clapped. Cheers invaded the dance floor.

Thanking the people for cheering her, the said pinkette is now making her way towards a certain tealette. " _Oh my leeks! She is going towards here!_ " She panicked, not knowing what to do. She immediately dived for her bag and grabbed a book from her bag to make it seem like she is reading something. Covering her face, she hoped that the girl is not actually making her way towards Miku.

A soft laugh alerted Miku that that certain someone is already near her booth. "You know, it is a little dark to be studying a book upside down, Miss." Melodic alto said, amusement clearly evident in her voice.

Miku knows that her face is already red with embarrassment. " _AAhhhhhh! Oh my leeks! This is so… AAARGH..! Stupid me!_ " She is, therefore, not going to put her book down.

"Miss, may I take a sit here?" The same voice asked. Miku only replied with a small nod. The pinkette smiled at the girl as she took the seat next to her, earning a small shriek from the embarrassed tealette "So, your name is Hatsune Miku, right? You are a second year of Vocaloid high school, correct?" she asked, hoping that the tealette would be less tense.

Miku peeked a little from hiding. "H-How do you know that?"

The pinkette smiled patiently as she took her cap off of her head and swished her hair from side-to-side. "It is on your book." She gave the tealette a wink. Miku felt her cheeks heat up again. "My name is Megurine Luka. Same year level and school! Nice to meet ya!" she said with a childish smile and an open hand for shaking.

Feeling comforted after knowing the pinkette's name, Miku took Luka's hand and shook it after laying down her book. "Oh. Nice to meet you, too." While the softness of the hand did not go unnoticed by the tealette, she merely searched her mind of anyone with the same face as Luka but she found none. "Why haven't I seen you around the campus?"

Luka smirked and said "I'll be transferring on Monday. Don't know what class though. I came here with some upperclassmen of the same school. Do you know Shion Kaito?" She asked with the same spark in her eyes. She is brighter than any of the strobe light in this bar.

Realizing that she was staring, Miku stuttered a bit. "Y-Yeah. W-We did come here to find him. Well, my friend did. I was just dragged along."

Luka hummed. "I bet that friend is named Kagamine Len." she said. Miku looked at her suspiciously but was soon ebbed as the pinkette kept talking. "Kaito has been keeping an eye out for him since last year. He says that he is afraid that some wolf would eat the innocence out him." She laughed. "Kind of stupid huh? He can take care of himself."

The tealette laughed as well. "He might be right about this one, though. Len is as innocent as little kid. Even his twin sister beats him in that area."

"Really? Wow…" she chuckles. "How about you then? Are you innocent?" she asks with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Of course I am!" Miku pouts.

Luka laughs. "I am sorry. I just can't help but ask. It is just that you are reading a rather interesting subject of creating a human."

"What?" She glanced down at the book she is holding. It turns out that she had the book turned to a page about the human body and its purpose. The tealette went red and closed the book and then put it inside her back pack.

"I was just kidding!" She smirked at the pouting look of the tealette. "Well, aren't you adorable?" She says as she squeals a bit in her seat. "I hope that we are on the same class. It would be nice to know someone as cute as you in the same class." she winks at her. Miku has her thoughts invaded by that very same phrase until a certain remark from the same pinkette had her head buried in her hands. "Especially, the time when you thought something was on your face while I was dancing. That was cute too!"

"Y-You saw that?" Miku asked a bit terrified and embarrassed.

"Yeah! That was the first moment that we saw each other! I was just dancing with the music, in my own little world. It was always like that whenever I danced but this time it felt a bit different. I felt someone enter." She looked towards the tealette, ocean blue eyes sparkling against the throbbing of different lights. "Someone was staring at me and they caught my attention."

Miku gulped at the thought that she may be pertaining to her. Whatever nervousness she has, she swallowed it down. She smirked at the dancer. "You are aware that there were at least fifty people staring at you while you were dancing, right?" She deadpanned, a bit proud of herself for the comeback.

Luka chuckled. "Yeah, you're right but only one caught my eye." Luka said as ocean blue eyes drifted back to the dance floor, a small smile gracing her face as she did. Teal eyes merely stared at her, feeling her face warm as a blush formed. A soft smile etching her face, the dancer looked away, her eyes directing towards the dance floor. Miku watched as the pinkette frowned before shaking her head.

A minute later, Luka shyly turned to the tealette and murmured "I hope that we can be great friends."

Miku casts a curious glance at her before laughing, finding it a bit cute. "Sure. Why not?"

Luka's eyes sparkled and her face brightens. "I would love that! Thank you!" She says as she grabs the tealette's hands for a second, which immediately makes Miku categorize Luka as a tactile person. Out of nowhere, Kaito appeared with a clinging Len on his arm.

"Hey, Luka. I think it is about time to go home. You still have some papers to go over, right?" He says. "Oh! Hi, Miku! Where are the others?"

"They are…" She looked around the bar and found them walking right towards their location. "There! I think we are about to go home too." She says as she fixes her things. "Rin looks like she had a bad time."

"Oh! Cool then! We can head home together!" Kaito says with a smile on his face.

As soon as Rin and Gumi met up with them, the small blonde slammed her hand on her bag and fumed her way towards the exit. "What's wrong?" asked Luka. "That kid looks like she had a bad time."

"Don't call her a kid. She'll kill you if she heard." warned Len.

Gumi sighed and took her bag. "The juice bar kept on giving her milk under the request of some guy named Gackupo."

They stayed silent for a few seconds until a certain pinkette commented. "That guy has no game whatsoever." Gumi agreed with a nod.

Kaito sighed. He rubbed Len's head affectionately and gestured to the exit, saying "Well, we have to go home. Oh yeah! I haven't introduced little miss heart breaker there! I'll introduce you guys outside." The group proceeded to go outside where Rin is trashing a trash can. She kept on slamming the lid back on the can and then kicking the trash can over and over again.

"Rin, calm down." Miku says. "The poor trash can is already bent!"

Rin glared at the tealette with murder in her eyes. "I am going to vandalize this trash can until I can see that purple haired idiot in blue and black."

Gumi sighed and went behind the small blonde. She put her arms around her neck, effectively calming down the fuming blonde. "Rin, he doesn't deserve your attention." The blonde smiles and then purrs.

Len rolled her eyes at the scene. "She always does that for some reason." the male twin commented.

"Yeah, it runs in the family." says Miku, receiving a glare from Len to which the tealette responded with a stick-out tongue.

"Anyway…" Kaito drawled. "Let me introduce you guys to this, girl right here." He says as he put his free arm around their Luka's shoulders. "She's Megurine Luka! She's my dorm mate, my best man, and best friend. She'll also be transferring to our school on Monday! Please take care of her." he says with a grin.

"Your 'best man'..?" Asked Gumi.

"She just wants to be called that instead of 'lil' gal' or 'kitty' or 'cupcake'." Kaito says with shrug as he starts to lead the pack to their homes – more specifically to the Kagamine household.

Luka gagged as she removed the upperclassman's arm from her shoulders. "Who would want your weird nicknames? It makes me wanna puke."

"Aww come on. Those were awesome nicknames! Right, Lenny-kun?" He grinned at the boy gripping on Kaito's arm. Len only blushed and nodded but Miku was more than creeped out once she thought of her upperclassman giving her any nickname. " _Ugh… I know how you feel, Luka._ " thought Miku.

The pinkette looked like she was about to barf but Luka kept quiet, instead, as she put her cap back on her head, effectively hiding her expression, wisely thinking that it would be best to just keep her mouth shut. Miku only smirked.

The group went ahead and walked to their neighbourhood which is only few blocks away the shopping district and the mall. It was and is convenient. They never had to walk too far for anything, even school is just a few block away from their neighbourhood.

It was still a beautiful night, though. Thousands of stars are visible in the sky as the crescent moon shines brightly as the cold breeze slightly blew on their skin. Miku decided to lean back and enjoy the cold quiet night.

Teal eyes trailed to her front where Gumi and Rin walked hand in hand, unashamed and innocent in its own way. They never did care about who was going to see them and possibly misunderstand. Miku merely smiled at their usual antics. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one pinkette smiling at the same sight in front of them.

Miku nudged Luka with her elbow. Earning the taller girl's attention, she whispered "Jealous?" with a smirk on her face. The pinkette's eyes widened at the tealette's comment. "They are always like that so it is normal for them." Miku motioned for them to slow down, making it so that they are placed at the back of the group. "Cute, huh?"

"Heh. Yeah, they are quite cute to look at." Luka commented as they lagged a bit behind. "How about you? Are _you_ jealous?" she asked back with a bit of a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The tealette laughed and recalled the annoying times when Rin would often get the attention of Gumi. "I don't think so. Rin is often annoying that I'd hate to be in Gumi's spot."

"Oh? But would it be alright if I were to annoy you, though?" She smirked a bit. "I don't have anyone to talk to there so I'll probably come to you even if we are in different classes." Grinning from ear to ear, she faced Miku. "Also, I'd love to be… friends with you!"

"You don't have to keep on stressing that out." Miku smiled. "We are already friends so don't sweat it, okay?"

Hearing a scoff from Kaito, the two turned their attention to the people in front of them. "Right, friends. Pfftt… Are you sure, Luka? Just 'friends'?" At that, Miku noticed the pinkette's cheeks go a bit red and her eyes turn into something a bit more playful but irritated at the same time. She saw her get into a running position and charge at the unsuspecting blue-haired senpai. She used tackle, rendering the ice-cream lover unable to fight.

Unfortunately, Len went down as well. He was happy, though, getting trapped by his beloved senpai's body. "Enjoying, are we, Len?" Rin teased.

"Right back at you, Nee-chan. You should be thankful that Gumi is oblivious!" he teased right back. Rin blushed. With a clenched fist, Rin punched him on the head, leaving Len unconscious. Thankfully, Gumi wasn't listening. Oddly enough, the greenette seemed too intent on looking at the pinkette.

Luka looked at the mess she made and sighed. "Uh… sorry about that." She nervously chuckles as she rubs her neck in embarrassment. "Is Len's home farther? I can carry him if you guys want."

"Nah! We are already here actually." says Rin as she points out the house right in front of them. It is quite average but a bit too big for a family of four to live in. "Shion-senpai needs help though." He is sprawled in the floor on top of an unconscious Len with a gaping mouth and slight drool at the left corner of his lips.

Luka smiled and posed with her arms upright, showing her muscles. "Don't worry I can carry him on my own!"

"Right then! I'll drag this banana head to the house. Good night guys!" Rin gleefuly said. "Come on, Gumi!" she says enthusiastically.

"Oh, you guys live together?" Luka asked as she went to pick up the unconscious senpai, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, we do. My parents are friends with the Kagamines." Gumi explains, a soft mischievous smile on her face as she stared at the pinkette. Weird. "It was nice to meet you again by the way!" said the greenette as she shot a last look at Luka who only nodded, unaware of the looks the greenette sent her. Gumi, seeing this, stifled a laugh as she went on to help Rin carry the unconscious Len. After shutting the door, the only people left are Luka, Miku, and Kaito.

Miku strides on forward to go back to her house, not minding the playful changes of expressions her friend had. She took out her phone, only to find out that it is already ridiculously late. " _Thankfully, I texted my parents that I'll be arriving late at home today._ " she thought. She looked a bit to the side, taking a glimpse of Luka, making sure that she is not strained from Kaito's body weight.

No, the pinkette was not. In fact, the tealette noticed the straightness of her back and the pinkette's confident strides. She doesn't break a sweat, neither does she look like she is having a bad time. " _Does she work out? Or something?_ " Miku thought. Observing the new addition to their group, she began analysing the pinkette without even knowing that she is.

" _She… doesn't feel too tomboy-ish but she doesn't feel too girly too…_ " Once again Miku's eyes followed, the pinkette's body. From the way her short sleeves hang on her shoulders and the way her shirt clings to her body loosely, the tealette can tell that she is very slender further proven by the slight tones of muscles on her stomach and shoulders. Her baggy pants doesn't leave much of details but they are probably tall and sleek.

"E-Ehem!" the pinkette managed to let out. Miku met with Luka's eyes. Was she staring that long? "Tha-That's a bit too bold of you, Hatsune-san. But if I must… I'll-" The pinkette implied as she slowly slides her strap with her free hand.

Miku blushed immediately and panicked. "Wh-Wha-What are you doing! That's inappropriate!" she says as she stops Luka's hand from going down even further.

With the very same mischievous glint in her eyes, Luka smirked. "But you have been eyeing my body for about ten minutes now." She placed her free hand again on the strap a slowly pulled it down. "Are you sure you don't want to know..?"

Miku shrieked but her red impression of a tomato is still on her face as if it would be permanent. "Stop it!" she shouts.

Luka laughed. "Now, that was priceless!" Miku pouts, although the heat on her cheeks remains. "I didn't expect you to be the type to ogle at people, Miku." the pinkette joked.

"Shut up." Miku murmured. Luka laughed out loud at Miku's retort.

The pinkette's smirk somehow says that she is enjoying this. The residential sign ahead reminded Luka of the reason why they are on the walk. "Oh! Where is your house?" she asked.

Miku looked around and pointed to a small house nearby a building. "There. It's right next your dormitory."

"Oh! Then, we can go to school together?" Luka said with a childish sparkle in her eyes. "This is awesome!" A groan was heard from the temporarily forgotten guy in the pinkette's shoulders. "Oops! I guess we have to go now." She gripped at Kaito's arm a bit more. "Come on! Let's go get you back home!" She grinned at the way the blue-head let out a groan at Luka's loud voice.

"Just so you know, I don't need you taking me there. It is just that were are neighbours." the tealette retorts. Luka rolled her eyes and went on her way with Luka on her trail. Luka waved a bit of a good-bye when the tealette said a bit louder than normal. "We go to school early so be up by then, alright?"

The pinkette looked surprised a bit but graced her with her same childish smile. "Yeah! Thanks for that, Miss ogle! See you tomorrow!" she waved a bit as she entered the building.

Miku blushed a bit more because of the nickname but she decided to let it go and enter the house. Her parents who were already back are surprisingly awake discussing their day in the kitchen. They greeted her as she passed by. The tealette went to her own room and slithered her way under her blanket.

~0~

Gumi sat on her bed with her back propped up by the two fluffy pillow, stacked behind her. Her headphones perched on her head, her mouth by the microphone. "Yes. Yes, I know but you have to consider, MC-san… Oh shush, I know you want me to visit you guys!" she smiled a bit. "You know, Jaehee-san would always be available. If you know what I mean?" she said teasing evident in her voice.

The greenette frowned, hearing the same excuses over and over again from the same person. "Oh come on! What? Me? I don't have anyone like that! I just-!" She paused, her eyes widening even as her ears become irritated from the worried voice at the other end of the line. If her eyes had not betrayed her at the club, then she was right. "Oh my fudge." She groans as she buries her head in her hands.

"Not again…"


	2. Chapter 2

" _You're really going?" Meiko asked, a small yet sad smile gracing her lips. Luka could only return the same. "That's a yes, then." She chuckled a bit._

 _They are at the bleachers in their football field. The sun was shining gently on them. The sound of the piercing whistle from her former coach sent a wave of nostalgia as if she missed practice for years, instead of days. The pinkette closed her eyes, taking it all in for the last time._

" _I'm going to miss you." Luka says. Her eyes are grateful and filled with sorrow. She let out a breathe, letting out the heaviness of her heart. "I'm going to miss the school, the team, the teachers. Heck, I think I'll miss the distorted sculpture that I made."_

 _The brunette laughed. "Yeah. They still think that it was intentional." The pinkette laughed. Ocean blue eyes turned to have one last glimpse of the place she grew up in. The flutter of the wind through the healthy green trees, the sound of the loud chatters from her previous team below._

 _A few of them snuck glances at them. They knew of what they are talking about, but they still seem concerned. She flashed them a grateful smile and gave them a small wave. They returned it with small fist pump, something that Luka made possible. She chuckled a bit, she heard Meiko do the same._

" _They'll never grow out of that and it is your fault." Meiko said, teasing. She was silent for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. "I just hope you know what you're doing. You don't even know her."_

 _Luka took a deep breath, knowing the truth or even the consequence of what was about to happen. "I… I know." She choked a bit. Her eyes felt heavy as tears threatened to flow out. "But, what choice do I have, Mei-Mei?" Glassy ocean blue eyes turned to brown ones. "This might be the last time I would ever truly get to know her."_

~0~

Miku woke up with a blaring alarm, except the alarm is coming from outside her house. A familiar voice is shouting like a friggin' rooster. "Miku! MIKU!" the voice shouts continuously. The tealette groaned as she buried her face in her pillow even more. The voice just kept on going calling for her name in different pitch, loudness, and tone. A few moments of contemplation, she figured out whose voice it is. It's Luka's.

Upon the realization, she shot her eyes open and jumped to peek through her window curtains. The first thing that Miku noticed is the dancer's pink hair. It is done up to a ponytail again leaving her side-bangs the way it is. Luka is wearing their uniform – a peach coloured sweater on top of white sleeved button-up shirt and a pair of jogging pants underneath her checker blue skirt.

The pinkette kept on humoring her own voice as she shouts. Miku furrowed her brows in worry. " _Doesn't she know that my parents will get angry at her if she keeps on shouting?_ " The tealette thought, waiting and expecting something to fly out of the window from the first floor.

However, a moment later, she saw the pinkette stop her shouting as something got her attention at their front door. At first, it looks like she was shocked. But then, Miku heard the voice of her mother telling her to come inside and the pinkette shyly went towards door.

" _Did Mom just let her in?_ " The tealette shot up from her bed and went downstairs. "Mom! Did you just let that girl in?!" Miku shouted as she entered the dining area of their house. There, lo and behold, a pinkette sitting on one of the chairs of the dining table, along with Mr. Hatsune who is currently having a nice conversation with the said intruder.

"Yes, dear. I did let her in. We can't just make her do those bird calls in the morning. It would disturb the neighbours." Her mom reasoned out as she put coffee in front of her husband and Luka.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hatsune. Although, I am sorry for annoying you in the morning." She said as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Oh no, dear, we should be thanking you. We could have over slept if it wasn't for your bird calls. We could have missed work." She said, preparing another set of bacon and eggs for Luka.

"Besides." Mr. Hatsune continued. "It is not often that we get to see one of Miku's friends. We don't really see the Kagamines all that much, same with that Megpoid kid." he laughed.

Miku sighed deeply, obviously exasperated by the event. "I'm just… going to get ready." she says as she heads upstairs but not before wordlessly saying 'I am watching you' at Luka.

~0~

Once Miku disappeared to the second floor, Luka let out a sigh. " _I can't believe I did that."_ She thought to herself, hiding her blush with a cup of coffee on her lips. It was no secret that she was excited for this day. She barely made herself sleep.

New place, new neighborhood, new school, and new friends were always things that made her giddy. But, she is all too aware that it was not the only reason. Luka felt her lips turn to a frown, knowing that she had made the tealette upset.

Seeming to notice her downtrodden expression, Mr. Hatsune said "Don't worry about her, Megurine-san. The bird calls were not that bad." The pinkette found herself smiling a bit.

"Miku doesn't seem too thrilled of the idea though." Luka shyly laughed. "I really am sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune."

"Like we said, it was no problem." Mrs. Hatsune said with a small smile. "Just don't do that from now on. If it weren't for the need, I would have thrown a cup at you, you know?" She smiles a little too brightly.

Luka sweat-dropped. Now, she knows where Miku got the scary vibes. "Y-Yes, Ma'am." At the sight, Mr. Hatsune snorted, not-so subtly.

"Good girl." Miku's mother grinned. "Now, both of you have a lot of time for school so just take your time and eat some bacon." She says as she hands her a plate.

She found that the Hatsunes are nice company over the time of her stay. They talked, laughed, and joked about several stories involving Miku. But what she loves most about her visit is their love story and their antiques as children.

It was cute to see them both laugh and bicker. It was also something she missed from her own parents. She shook her head, unable to think of those thoughts, so she just continued to laugh at the couple's interactions.

After a while, Miku went back down, silent as she took her place at the table. She barely gave her a glance as she ate. Luka felt herself, getting the silent treatment. She wanted to cry to be honest. " _I messed it up already…_ " She thought as she unenthusiastically touched her food.

Miku's parents hurriedly left the house but not before they gave Luka a hug, silently comforting her. They left for school a minute later and within that time, only silence reigned between them. This visibly made the pinkette a bit stiff in fear of offending the tealette. "U-Uh… Miku..?" Luka nervously asked. The tealette replied by glaring and staring at the depths of the pinkette's eyes. The fear crept almost instantly to her whole being. "I-I'm sorry!" she cried, almost kneeling in front of the shorter girl.

Miku sighed once again, obviously exasperated. "I know I told you that we wake up earlier than usual but you went overboard." The tealette said with a frown on her face. Luka deflated, tears ready to fall.

The pinkette heard another deep sigh from the tealette. Miku reached for her cheek, pinching it as she did so. "Stop looking like that. You make me feel like I kicked a puppy." Miku said, stretching Luka's cheeks, as if doing so would change her expression.

Heat enveloped her cheeks, noticing how teal eyes seemed to stare at her. " _What? WHAT?_ " she internally panicked. Yes, the panic inside her is really gay. Yup, gay panic is real. With her mouth agape, words refused to exit her mouth. "W-what?"

"Stop pouting," The tealette lets go of her cheek. Luka reddened an even darker shade of red. "We would all be fine if you don't do that again, okay?" Miku says giving her a small smile. The dancer found herself dumbfounded, once again, unable to utter any coherent sentences. Her hand went to the cheek that the tealette had pinched.

Miku tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Luka felt herself redden. She wants to hide somewhere and maybe die. She's embarrassed, unable to say anything. " _Just say anything, damn it!_ " Her mouth opened but no words came from her mouth.

Suddenly, a familiar laughing voice came from behind them, an arm slithered on the pinkette's shoulders, making the owner of said shoulders shiver. The previous embarrassment is replaced with sudden fear. It was as if Meiko had slid a worm through her clothes again. It was just Kaito's arm. "You don't know the half of it, Miku-chan!" he sang.

The tealette seemed to react as if this is an everyday occurrence. "Ah… Good morning, Shion-senpai." Miku greeted him, almost as if she saw him even before.

The pinkette had never before felt both grateful and annoyed by her best friend. "Hey, get off me, Kaito! You're creeping me out!" Luka said as she tried to pry herself away from the blue-head upperclassman.

"Aw. Yeah, I know. You'd rather have Miku do this to you,right?" He said if a dirty smile on his face which received a fierce punch to the stomach from the person he hung unto. _"He deserved that."_

"Shut up, you!" She shouted as she separated from the almost KO-ed senpai. Luka felt her cheeks redden but only because of Kaito's teasing.

"Ah! Miku and Shion-senpai are there!" Someone exclaimed. Luka, Kaito, and Miku turned their heads to the direction where they heard the voice. Soon, they found Rin jogging towards them. "That's where you guys are! I thought that you overslept!" Rin, along with her brother and Gumi, came towards them running.

The greenette gave Luka a small wave as a greeting, along with a knowing grin on her face. Luka gave her a confused smile but thought nothing of it.

"Good morning, guys," Miku greets. "Let's go to school." She says as she restarted her walk towards school.

~0~

It was a good morning despite the rocky start. The sky is blue, and puffs of white covered their faces as they walked. The streets has no more than a few early risers who wake up for their morning training. They are undeniably way too early for their classes. But, Luka found herself not caring about it.

Gumi stretched her arms and walked with the tealette. "Yeah, we have to practice the set list for the next event." Rin clung to Gumi as soon as the opportunity arises. The greenette happily enjoyed attention though.

These two are at the front, silently enjoying each other's presence, followed by Len and Kaito who are both happily grinning at each other. Meanwhile, the last pair were left at the back. Luka's face almost recovered from the teasing of their senpai as she has her cheeks slightly red. Her ocean blue eyes remain directed at the front, with her hands locked behind her back, carrying her hand bag.

The tealette noticed how her eyes seemed to soften despite the silent yet cold morning. Her smile never faded as they took travelled. Miku felt bewildered as she silently watched the girl beside her. She cannot help but feel the contentment that the pinkette seemed to resign in.

Right then, Miku noticed one thing. She has been staring again. She shook her head and trudged on.

As they arrived at the school, Miku can't help but worry as to where the pinkette will stay. Kaito has his sports club activities while the rest will be at the music room to practice. She glanced at the dancer who only looked happy and excited. Despite the smile on her face though, there is a sentimental spark in the taller girl's eyes as if seeing it again. "Hey, Miku," says Luka. The abrupt calling made Miku jump a little. It is only then that she noticed that she was staring again. " _Why the hell am I staring again?_ " She was about to pinch her nose bridge when Luka continued. "Can I watch you guys practice?"

At that, Miku is shocked but then she smiled and gave her a nod. "Just don't disturb us, okay?" Luka enthusiastically nodded to the condition.

"Hey, guys! I am going to head out to the field now! Luka, you wanna come?" the blue-haired senpai asks.

"No thanks. I am going with them." She announced.

With a teasing glint in his eyes, he gave Luka a smirk and walked away saying "Alright, see ya later at club!"

Luka waved at him with the same enthusiasm as the senpai. "Alright! See ya!"

"You already have a club?" Gumi asked.

Luka shyly rubbed her head and said "Oh, no." She chuckled nervously. "I am just going to check theirs out. I heard there are many here that would be cool." she says, excitedly.

"You are more of a sports girl, are you?" Len asked.

"I guess so, but I also like music!" she smiled. "Now! Where do we go?" she asked.

Miku smiled at the taller girl's enthusiasm. "We have to enter the building first, right?" she asked with a smile. "Come on, let's go." She gestured to the entrance where a guard is waiting for them to enter the building. He smiled at them as a greeting. They went straight to the corridor until they saw a staircase. From there, they climbed up until the third and last floor which is at the exact same floor where the rooftop is found. Only a door separated the music room to roof top.

The tealette can't help but smile at the childish look of the pinkette as she turned her gaze towards the window of the said door. As Gumi took out her keys for the music room, the rest of the group has been talking about how they eat there and some silly moments where Rin would have her skirt up because of the wind or Len's shriek whenever he gets scared of the height.

As the door opened, Len stomped inside as he defends himself. "Hey! Come on, you guys were telling me scary stories. How could I not be scared?" Rin followed with a teasing smile.

"Len is just easy to frighten," explained Gumi to Luka. "But hey! It was fun!" she grins. The greenette unable to help the grin on her face as she caught the pinkette stealing a glance at Miku. " _This will be a pain but fun._ " Gumi thought.

Miku stepped out, gesturing for Luka to enter first. "Well..?" she asked. Luka wordlessly thanked the tealette sa she proceeded to enter the said room, followed by the tealette.

It is just an ordinary clubroom with just enough space to have a certain number of club members and instruments. They put their things at a nearby corner of the room as they prepared themselves for playing.

The floor is wooden while the walls are cement. The windows are all over the left side of the room. It illuminates the room with the brilliant morning sun, making it unnecessary to open the lights.

At the far end of the room is set of drums. Right beside it, one will see three guitar stands. Two of which are holding electric guitars while another is holding a bass. Luka noticed that there is a piano found covered in dust somewhere near the whiteboard. At a side, they have a movable whiteboard which contains a checklist of the things that they needed to do or submit. Small amplifiers seem to be scattered on the floor. Meanwhile, a mic stand is found at the middle.

Luka decided to sit at the corner where their things are placed to watch them. The tealette went ahead and took the guitar with the same color as her hair. Rin took the stool for the drum set. Len took another electric guitar. Lastly, Gumi took the bass. The tealette took the place in front right by the small amplifier. She connected the jack just like how the others did to theirs, except for Rin, of course. The little blonde is visibly bouncing waiting for her turn.

They did their routine check if the tuning is right after that and a last look on the sheet music and then they started playing. The tealette sang as they did, taking note of the cues and utter uneven harmony as she did. She plans on giving those criticisms later on.

It was in no time at all when the band became too engrossed that they failed to notice the utter starstruck expression the pinkette had on her face as they practiced.

It took a few times until they found a melody that was close to what they wanted. They were thrilled and continued playing with enthusiasm. Luka saw it all and she just closed her eyes, basking in the music she fell in love with.

It was almost a shame that the school bell signaled the start of class. The teenagers inside the music clubroom scrambled on their feet as they hastily but cautiously took out the jack from the amplifier. They placed the instruments back to where it is. The pinkette is already outside waiting for them to come out. Miku was the last to go so she locked the room.

As they descended to the second floor, Luka said "Hey, guys. I have to meet up with the principal to know my schedule so, yeah, I should go right about now. See you guys later!" After a nod from the group, she went on her way and waved her hand as she disappeared in the staircase.

~0~

Luka ventured to the far end of the ground floor corridor until a familiar door with a word 'principal' is carved on a very fancy looking door. She breathed in and knocked on the door. After hearing a faint 'enter' from the other side, the pinkette entered the room.

After a few minutes of introduction about the school and a few explanations, she was finally sent to her classroom. "I hope I get into Miku's class." Luka said aloud. She climbed the staircase and went directly to her room. She knocked but instead of hearing someone say enter like the one from the principal. The door slammed open, revealing a jolly long-haired blonde with the same blue eyes as the twins.

"Oh! You must be Megurine Luka!" She gleefully stated. "Come in!" she said as she made way for the transferee.

"Thanks, sensei." She smiled politely. The teacher responded with a smile.

"Everyone, this is Megurine Luka. Please treat her well." the teacher said as Luka entered.

The pinkette looked around the room. She saw a familiar teal sitting with the others. This made her smile from ear to ear. She feels her eyes sparkle as she sees the smiling face of the tealette. " _We are in the same class! Thank you!_ " She sends her thoughts to the principal.

After a while, she realized that she is silent and that everyone in class are waiting for her to say something. "Hi, please call me Luka! I hope that we can get along!" She said with a child-like smile.

"Good! Now, take a seat there." Masuda-sensei pointed out. It was near the windows but far from the people that she already knows. As the pinkette passes through the seats, she gave her classmates a smile as they curiously looked towards her. At that instant, her classmates no matter what gender, feel a rush of heat on their cheeks and butterflies suddenly invaded their stomachs. A student accidentally let a pen fall from their table.

"Oh! I'll get it!" the pinkette says in an attempt of trying to be a good classmate. She bent down and grabbed the pen. "Here." she hands the pen back to her classmate who just got scarlet red after that encounter. The girl silently nodded and stared at her table in embarrassment. The pinkette then continued to go ahead to her seat.

Seeing the pinkette settle on her seat, Masuda-sensei clapped her hands in an attempt to get everyone's attention. "Okay, guys! I am going to reveal the most important event of the year, the student week!" she says excitedly. "This would start on Monday next week so until then, the class has to prepare for our play. This year the class is assigned to have a play about Cinderella," The whole class whined at the theme. "Or…" Masuda-sensei continued. "We can just do a scene. What do you guys think?" The class whispered among themselves. "Now, Kagamine Rin, Ms. class president, please do your job."

"Yes, sensei." She stood up and walked up to the white board where she used a WB marker to write the options. "So, what do you guys prefer?" she asks. "Who's up for the play?" No one responded. "So, a scene it is then. Any part that you guys want to re-enact?"

A hand flew upward. "The meeting of Cinderella and the prince." Rin wrote 'meeting' on the board.

"Fitting of the glass slipper." Rin once again wrote a short version with the term 'fitting'.

"The end!" one said. Rin wrote 'end'.

"Any more?" the blonde asked. The class remained silent. "One vote a person, alright? So! Who is for meeting?" almost half of the students' hands shot up. "Okay. 'fitting'?" only a few rose their hands. "And how about 'end'?" Almost the other half of the students raised their hands. "So, we'll go for the 'meeting' then?" She turned to look at the teacher who then nodded for her to continue. "Alright so now…"

She continued and finished the discussion within the limited time. Everyone is sorted into their own teams but all of them have to participate in the 'party', meaning they have to provide for their own party wear. There was no problems whatsoever about the division of labor and the clothes but the whole class is divided as soon as they volunteer some students for the role of Cinderella and the Prince.

Surprisingly though, Luka and a guy next to her with the white-haired guy who is named Dex were in a showdown of who would be prince while Miku and a girl with flowing brown hair named Kokone are tied for the role of the princess. Luka and Miku were about to back down when the class bell rung as a signal of the start of the next class.

~0~

" _Kokone is glaring at me…_ " Miku thought as she shivered at the sight of the girl staring at her. " _Just ignore her. Ignore her._ " She thinks to herself as she fixes her things for the next class. " _If this is how Kokone is then what about Dex..?_ " She thought is worry as she glanced to where the white-haired guy. He is the person sitting next to Luka and they seem to get along just fine. The tealette sighed in relief.

Gumi leaned behind her to whisper at Miku. "Dex seems to be having a good time, getting to know Luka."

"Yeah. Good for her," Len said. "They seem to get along." Miku just hummed in agreement finding the topic a bit useless. She just looked unto them and figured 'why not?'.

Recess came, and Luka made a beeline to Rin and the others. "Yo! Uhm, Rin," She says towards the little blonde who approached Luka with a questioning face. Miku and other also became intrigued and leaned towards them. "I think that I shouldn't be the prince." she says with an apologetic smile.

"What? Why not?" Rin asked.

"Well, first, I don't think it would be cool if a transferee took someone else's spotlight. Also, Dex has been wanting a chance with that Kokone girl," she grinned happily. Rin looked at her as if she has lost her mind. "What?"

Rin sighed. "Half of the class wants you. Same goes for you Miku. You guys should have seen their eyes. They were…" She shivered as if it would make for a good description. "So, I think we can't make someone have what role without having a mob from the other's fan club. We have to make a compromise for the four of you to be able to have a spotlight during the dance."

"Fan club...?" Luka asked.

"Miku has one. Although they are rather subtle about it. And it seems that you just got yourself one." Gumi filled in. "Heh! This will be interesting. It is probably world war!" The greenette excitedly states.

"I am gonna let Kokone have the Cinderella role. I mean, I just need to be put on the dance floor, right? So, I think I can just be props." Miku says as she catches the glare of the same girl. "So, I guess that would be good." She shrugged.

"Yeah, same." Luka interjected.

Rin thought for a second after a visible smirk is found on the girl's face. She called for the script writers and they dragged them to the far end of the corner. " _That… can't be good._ " Miku thought to herself as she observed the group getting fired up.

The whole day passed with the tealette worrying over the whole script team thing. She has been thinking about what they are going to do so much that she didn't even notice that she is subconsciously following the group through the gate. Luka snapped her out of it though. "Hey, Miku. You okay?" she asks.

The tealette felt herself gasp as the ocean-blue eyes stared at her teal ones. She felt her cheeks heat up, but she managed to keep a cool head. "Huh? Yeah. What's up?"

"You were going to show me around, right?" Luka asked with a smirk.

Miku thought for a second but found no memory of it. "What? I didn't-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Luka pulled the girl back to the building.

"See you tomorrow!" Luka happily said as she dragged the tealette. Miku saw the obvious smirk of the female blonde. "Thanks for accompanying me, Miku." Luka said with a childish smirk on her face.

The tealette can't help but think that the person in front of her is annoying but at the same time adorable. She softly gave the girl a karate chop on the head and said, "You could have just asked me to give you a tour."

The pinkette scratched her head in embarrassment. "I guess I should have." She laughed. And so, they proceeded with the tour, with Miku doing most of the talking while Luka would just silently walking right beside her with a smile on her face.

The tealette would sometimes catch the pinkette pay attention to her than to the scenery. This would cause an impromptu blush and feel the unrest twist and turns of her stomach. " _Oh, my leeks…_ " The tealette thought as she breathed in and out in an attempt to calm down. " _Thankfully, this will be the last one._ " She thought as she went on to the last place – it is the auditorium.

Once they got there, Luka looked awestruck and her eyes widened in soft recognition. She ran to the front of the stage. Her ponytail swished from side to side as she did so. When she finally reached her destination, she stopped and breathed in. Miku paused and looked at how the pinkette closed her eyes as if making an image in her head. After a few seconds, she walked back to the tealette with her usual smile on her face.

"This ends that, does it?" The pinkette smiles at her. "It sucks for you, though." She turns her head towards the tealette. "You still have to endure my presence until we get back home!" She says with a happy tone.

Miku stayed silent, feeling like she is losing to the transferee. " _Ugh!_ " She thought as she frustratingly covers her face to hide the redness of her cheeks. Miku paused for a moment as she remembers a conversation early in the morning. The tealette grins. "Heh. Don't you have to go to a certain club right now?" she says with a hint of victory in her tone.

Luka looked like she only heard it now but after a few seconds her expression changed to horror. "Oh, shit… Kaito is gonna kill me…" She says as she stares off into space but then she recovers with a shrug. She turned her sights back to Miku. "Well, I think that I'd much rather be going home with you, though." she says with a wink.

The tealette felt her cheeks red in embarrassment. She raised her fist and hit the pinkette on the head, straight-up. "Idiot!" She fumed as she barged on her way back to gates and then to her house. This happens with a pink puppy following her with a smile and a slight bump on her head.

~0~

Gumi sat by the counter of the newly opened café. She waited for the owners, green eyes looking amazed at the decorations of the café. She is friends with the owners who she met at a coffee convention in another country. They clicked in an instant due to the similar tastes in ground coffee. Nevertheless, the greenette would have not agreed to meet them if there's anything less than satisfactory.

The design is homey. Brown and white are painted on the walls while a pair of transparent sliding glass doors are present at the front where she can see the park. Tonight, though, it was covered with blinds.

The soft yellow light covered the area as well as couches, chairs and tables that are placed at the wide space to the right. There were tables at the front so that some people can view the park while having a snack or a drink. As she inspected the place, she felt relaxed. This might become her favorite despite opening recently.

Gumi heard the door behind the counter open. Her eyes immediately brightened at the sight of them. They were, admittedly, older than her but it did not hinder their friendship.

One person has flowing brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her name is Mary Caitlin, or MC. She says that she hates her given name. " _It is either MC or we are not friends at all._ " She once told Gumi during the convention. She had been a host to an organization called RFA. Now, she helps her "friend" in the business.

The other person has flowing brownish gold hair and golden eyes. Her name is Jaehee Kang. She had been the assistant to one of the toughest CEOs of the world, Jumin Han. It was only three years ago that she had resigned to start her own coffee shop. Now, she owns a chain of internationally acclaimed coffee shop in the world.

Gumi beamed at the sight of them. It had been way too long since they talked to each other. Both of them are kind of like her big sisters – annoying but she loves them all the same. "MC-san! Jaehee-san! Look who's here!" Gumi said as she presented herself.

"Oh. It's only Gumi." MC said, uninterested. When the greenette's smile turned to pout, she chuckled and hurriedly swerved around the counter to tug the greenette into a big hug. "Oh, come on! I was only joking."

Gumi reciprocated the hug immediately, feeling herself sway with MC's movement. "I miss you, MC!" she said, muffled by the shoulder of her friend. There was suddenly a distinct smell wafting through the air. It was the smell of hot chocolate.

Bright green eyes turned to look at the counter where Jaehee was placing a cup before swerving around the counter to the greenette a hug. "We miss you, too, Gumi." She said in that gentle, motherly tone that Gumi often missed. She took a seat by the counter where MC was leaning on the counter.

Gumi found herself seated in front of the two other women. She held a hand towards the warm cup of cocoa, savoring the smell of the perfect cocoa. "I miss you, too, my dear cocoa." She murmured as she took a sip.

MC laughed a little before muttering "Of course, you did." She shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh!" MC said as she ran back to the counter and pulled out a batch of heavenly cookies. "We have these as trials. Would you care for a taste test?" The woman said as she laid them on a plate.

Green eyes shone brightly. "You know, your trials often end up ruining other pastries for me." She said as she took one from the plate.

"Not that it ever stops you." MC teased as she nudged the greenette.

"Nope. Definitely, not." Gumi admitted as she took a bite. It was heavenly…

Jaehee chuckled at her expression. "How are you? Anything interesting?" Jaehee asked as she leaned on the counter top, a small smile gracing her lips.

Gumi took a moment to think as she munched on the cookie. Her mind went silently to Luka. She sighed at the thought. It was quite obvious how the pinkette would look lovesick over Miku. Plus, she knows that she had seen her somewhere before.

Her eyes are directed to MC, the brown-haired woman, sporting a smile and a raised eye-brow. MC and Luka have many similar qualities but this is one that both are suffering from for no reason at all. "Well… There is another idiot that I need to guide – another lovestruck idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

_Luka sat on her bed while staring at her pacing best friend. He had been stressing out on something that they both knew would come. It is kinda concerning. The pinkette rolled her ocean blue eyes at Kaito as he tried to think of a solution for the current problem. It has been almost hour, though. "Kai, would you stop that? You are wearing out my oh-so expensive carpet." she said, trying to lighten the mood._

 _Kaito looked at her as if she was crazy but he stopped wearing out the carpet so Luka guesses that's a win. "How can you joke right now? This is fucking serious, man!" He shouted at her, angry at her utter lack of care for the situation. Blue eyes blazed in something akin to anger and sadness._

 _Luka only smiled at him. "Kai, sit down." She said as she pats the space beside her. The pinkette watched as Kaito's blue eyes turned glassy._

 _Through childhood until recent, their bed has always been the place where every important conversation took place. This is where they were both scolded by their parents as they get patched up for scrapping their knees or were confined after a fight. This is where Luka talked to Kaito about her apparent interest with this one whereas he would confess to having wet dreams much to Luka's discomfort and amusement. This is where she confessed that she might be lesbian and him confessing to be bisexual. This is where she told him her biggest secret._

 _The blue-haired upperclassman sat beside her, cross-legged and facing her. She mirrored his movements and took his hands. "You know that it is too late to do anything about it. It is tradition."_

 _Kaito huffed. "A sleazy and old tradition if you ask me." He said as he positioned himself so that he can lay down on the bed with his legs hanging from one side._

 _The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, you know that they accepted my being a lesbian. Give them some credit!" She said as she laid on her bed following Kaito's example. "Do you think that they would allow me to have a wife?"_

 _Now, it is the blue head's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh yeah, totally. Is that not why you are transferring? To woo the love of your life?"_

 _Luka groaned, feeling the heat on her cheeks. "S-Shut up." She said as she slapped his abdomen. "I am not there to quote-unquote woo her. I just want to get to know who she is. Besides, she's straight."_

" _Okay, there are two things that I want to say. One, if you are not going to woo your Miku, then I could guarantee with almost certainty that you will not help your gay ass and start flirting with her right after you met or even see her. And two, how can you tell? You don't even know her yet."_

 _Luka remained quiet for a moment, asking the same question herself. "I just…" She felt the bed shift on her side. "I just…" She closed her eyes, feeling the onset of tears behind her eyelids. "I am content with just… her knowing me. I don't want anything more. I just need to be in her life, even for a moment."_

 _Kaito sat up, again, piercing Luka with questioning gaze. When Luka turned her head to the side, unable to meet his gaze, the blue haired upperclassman gasped upon realization. "Are you kidding me? Luka! It has been so long since that-that…" He ruffled his head in frustration. "Please, don't make me use the b-word. Besides, why would you say that this and that are the same?"_

" _Why couldn't I say that it is the same?" Luka shot back. She smirked when she felt a pillow hit her face. "That's childish, Kaito-senpai. What would Mei-Mei think?"_

 _The blue-head reddened visibly. "She will think that you are an idiot!"_

 _The pinkette only smirked. "I thought that was already established."_

~0~

The next day, the homeroom started with the tealette feeling a chill on her spine after seeing the bright and cherry display of certain blondes at the front. If there was one thing that says 'caution' as loud as a red light, it would be Rin and Lily happily grinning.

Every person seemed to have noticed since the silence was tense. She exchanged looks with Gumi but she only flashed a smirk at her before turning back to her writing pad.

Miku suddenly felt like running from the classroom. She eyed the door at the back of the classroom, honestly thinking of bailing. Her eyes suddenly landed on the few people who seemed to be imitating this certain smiley face. She assumes that it must be the script team. " _Oh my god, I need to get out of here._ "

"So… uhmm…" Teal eyes turned to the very first person to brave breaking this kind of silence - Luka. "I would like to give the prince position to Dex."

Masuda-sensei and Rin's grin grew wider as they said an okay. Luka seemed to sigh in relief at that but the tealette knew better than to feel relief. "I am assuming Ms. Hatsune would want to let the Cinderella role be given to Ms. Kokone." Miku only nodded hesitantly, still wary of the creepy Kagamine smile.

The room was about to explode with complaints until Masuda-sensei jollily let the class president take the floor. "Now, we know your complaints. But never fear! We have devised a side-story for our two killjoys." Rin said.

" _Here it goes._ " Miku thought as she warily looked away.

"The prince has his best friend, Claire, a mischievous heir to the land of south. She is known for her bravery, kindness, playfulness, and her boyish tendencies. Her bravery is more seen a chivalry and her past time included fencing and horseback riding. She hated dresses and loved trousers. The Prince calls her Lars. Nevertheless, no one knows of their friendship as it might be misinterpreted as that of courtship but once she dresses up as a man, they can be interpreted as the best of friends.

"The prince invited her, knowing that she'll dress up as a sir than a lady. They gathered at the prince's party where they met their true love. The prince met the beautiful Cinderella while the best friend met servant Belle who is considered invisible by the public eyes," The blonde finished, smiling in that self-satisfied way that Miku knows that she happy about the situation. "The Prince's Best Friend and the Prince's Servant."

The tealette's brain slightly fell behind, her eyes blinking to process the information. But when she did catch up, her mind went to one thing in particular. She will be dancing with Luka. Her ears felt hot from embarrassment. "No. Way." Miku said in disbelief.

"Yes way, Ms. Hatsune. You'll be pairing up with Ms. Megurine for the dance! Also, the rest of you, except for the technical team and the narrator, will have to participate to make the crowd as convincing as possible." The teacher continued, not paying any mind to the slight combustion that is Miku.

"I brought a hat which has name of the remaining boys of this class. So, gals, please stand up to get your prince. If there are no more princes, then the rest are at the sidelines." Lily grins as she sees some who stood up while some were waiting for the hat to be emptied. "Since all of you probably know how to waltz, there would be no allotted time for practice just know that you will be dancing in a circle behind the main pairs. Instead, it will be used for props preparation, headed by Stage managers." Masuda-sensei nods at Rin.

"The main characters have a meeting with the script team. Please take note of what personality you should act as. They'll come to you so don't bother standing up." Rin said, eyes twinkling with mischief as it landed on Miku. The little blonde smiled sweetly but Miku only wanted to throw something at her. "Also, the conversations will be impromptu but please take note of the flow."

The script team stood up. Each member headed towards different main characters. Miku faced hers with a greeting despite the inner turmoil.

"So!" The script team member said as she took the seat right in front of her. "Belle is a no-nonsense type. She is a person who would obey rules and live by them. She's strict and to the point," The person turned her chair to face Miku. "It turns out that she meets Claire by chance. They locked eyes for a very brief moment, but Belle turns her head away as Claire was suddenly called by a guest."

The tealette found herself drifting as she listened. But, it was neither the scenario nor the fact that the script team member seemed to talk with her hands that made her slip into an uncontrolled day dream. Nevertheless, she fought valiantly and kept on listening.

"Belle thinks that nothing will happen with Claire until she felt someone tug at her skirt, causing her to fall but then Claire came and caught her. From there, she is invited to dance with her and..." From here on out Miku blanked out. Her mind flew to thinking of how the pinkette would take her hand as she was led to the dancefloor, entering a world that she knew couldn't be breached without an invitation. She imagined the gentle way Luka would take her hand as they danced. She thought of the ocean blue eyes staring at her. "And that's it!" Miku blinked back to reality. "Good luck, Miku!" The person greeted and left.

She totally got nothing. The tealette buried her face in her arms, feeling embarrassed and so out of control. At the thought of having the pinkette's arm around her waist while gently holding her hand, Miku let out a silent scream. " _What am I thinking?_ "

Her delusion came crashing against her once again. This time seeing the teasing glint of the ocean blue eyes staring back at her own. Their faces close enough to touch but far enough to be appropriate for a first meeting. The pinkette started the dance and… " _Wait… How does it go again?_ " She thinks for a moment, staring at the space of the ceiling.

Time passed, and the gals finished their draw but the tealette remains spaced out. It was only after the bell rang that she snaps back to reality. " _No way..! I don't know how to dance a waltz?!_ " She internally panicked.

" _M-Maybe I can look into it in the net or something._ " She tells herself to calm down. Little does she know that she got the attention of a certain pinkette.

As soon as she went home, she opened her laptop and surfed the net but once she tries to imitate their movements, she gets lost or stumbles with her own feet. That night, she slept depressed, at the thought of not knowing how to dance a simple waltz.

The depression lasted until morning. Luka, surprisingly, is not at their dining room like she had been these past two days. Instead, she finds her looking like she will cry in minutes.

Miku immediately opened the door, feeling both worried and tired from the emotional impact of not knowing something so simple. Opening the front door, she saw one pinkette, sulking as she stared at the pavement. It looked like a puppy got kicked out by its owner. The tealette worriedly approached the dancer, taking in the lack of sunshine which she had come to associate with Luka. "Hey, you okay?"

Luka raised her head from looking at the stone. Ocean blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears while dark circles were visible under. "Are you that against dancing with me?" She asked, her tone matching her mood.

"What are you talking about?" The tealette can't help but ask, tilting her head as a frown graced her lips.

Luka looked away. "Y-You just…" She breathed in, obviously holding a sob at the back of her throat. "You just looked so depressed yesterday when they said that we will be partners for the dance…" Luka's voice kept on getting lower in volume as she went. "I am sorry for being a burden to you…" The pinkette distanced herself from the confused tealette and started her walk back to school, alone.

Miku took her arm and yanked the girl back. "Hey, wait!" she shouted. "Don't decide things by yourself!" The tealette saw wide-eyes of the taller girl and gasped as she saw that tears are streaming on her cheeks. Miku took out her handkerchief and instantly wiped the tears out of the pinkette's cheeks. "Look, that's not the reason why I acted like that yesterday," she calmly explained.

The pinkette looked at her with her head tilted slightly to the side. "Then why..?"

Miku sighed and looked away, feeling the heat of embarrassment, creeping to her cheeks. "I don't know how to…" She mutters, barely heard by Luka. She clears her throats, trying for a slightly less embarrassed tone. "I don't know how to Waltz…" There was a pause, a heavy silence until the air is suddenly filled with laughter. "S-Shut up!" Miku shouts a bit angry but mostly embarrassed. Luka still couldn't stop her laugh. "S-Stop it! I am serious!"

Just then, Miku felt a hand creeping to her shoulder from behind. She shouts in horror. "C-calm down, Miku…" says Kaito. He looked like he had no sleep. His eyes were droopy. Eye bags were easily seen, and he looked tired. "If you are thinking about how I have these deep dark bags under my eyes, Luka made me stay up late to listen to her ramblings. Honestly, I didn't think that you would get upset over something like that." Kaito said as he stretched his arms up. His eyes drifted to the kneeling pinkette in front of the tealette. "What happened to her?"

"Hah..! Ouch, my stomach aches. Hahaha.. Haha." Luka barely made out.

Kaito remained silent. "I see that you guys made up."

"Yeah." Miku agreed.

"Well! Let's go to school, then!" He says with a renewed energy as she drags the pinkette along with them.

Upon meeting the twins, Luka is already clutching her stomach in pain. Kaito let go of her and made her fall to the ground.

Gumi bent down and poked the quivering pinkette. "What happened to her?" She asked as she poked Luka a bit more. The tealette only huffed as a response.

Rin stared at the almost lifeless human. The pinkette is still clutching her stomach while quivering. She curled up and straightened again. Somehow, Luka was able to annoy Rin. As a result, a bump is formed on the pinkette's head. "You deserve that, you quivering woman." She said in a detesting tone.

The hit was able to stop Luka from her uncontrollable actions. She sat up and smiled as she rubbed the tears that formed on her eye. "Thanks, Rin! I needed that." She picked herself up and patted out any dirt on her.

"Shion-senpai, are you alright?" Len asked. "You look like you haven't slept?" His eye brows furrow in worry.

"Yeah... I didn't." Kaito said with a soft smile on his face. He pats Len's hair and says "Don't worry, Lenny!" Len blushed furiously.

"Ah... Young love..." Gumi sighed at the scene. "Well! I don't wanna see any flowers growing beside those two any minute now!" She says loudly, disrupting the moment of the two boys. This earned a glare from the male twin. Sensing an attack, she grabbed Rin's hand and started running away just when Len was about to charge at the greenette.

Meanwhile, Luka, Miku, and Kaito walked to the school, following the trio ahead of them. Kaito just laughed at the scene while Miku and Luka are at the back. The pinkette nudged the tealette by the shoulder, trying to get the smaller girl's attention. She flashed her an understanding smile and asked "Do you want me to teach you?"

Miku hummed in thought for a minute. "Thanks for the offer but I would like to study it by myself."

Luka stretched and yawned. "Suit yourself then." she says as she locks her hands behind her head. "Oh!" She exclaims. The pinkette grabbed a pen and a paper from her bag then wrote something on the piece of paper. "Here! You can call me if you change your mind!" She happily hands Miku the piece of paper with the pinkette's number written on it.

"Th-Thanks..." The tealette murmurs as she took the piece of paper from Luka.

"Then again, this is only a reason for me to get your number." Luka continues as if it is a matter of fact. The pinkette says this line smoothly and confidently that the tealette actually felt embarrassed for her companion. Miku felt the need to punch the pinkette as she felt the rush to her cheeks. And so she did. She punches Luka on the arm which earned a cry of pain from the recipient. "Hahahaha! I was kidding!"

From the front, a whistle is heard from a certain senpai. "Smooth, man! _Really_ smooth!" He grins as he shot a teasing smile at Luka who eventually left Miku to chase the blue-haired human.

At the school, classes were already canceled for the creation of the props for their performance. The stage managers held their heads up high as they instructed and made their classmates see what kind of scene should be done. For the next few week days, they prepared for the setting of the scene. They made the curtains curl to the way that was instructed. A huge background painting is done by the artists of the classroom. Two long tables are decorated.

While these are happening in the day, Miku has been practicing for the waltz at night. Nevertheless, she is failing miserably. She doesn't know what is wrong. She knows that she is doing everything correctly. "So why..?" She murmurs to herself. She tries again but falls as the she turns. Just then, she spotted the piece of paper with the number of the pinkette on it. She wonders if she can just call her for advice, but she doesn't let herself do so. She stood up and placed the number on her desk, trying to learn how to dance the waltz.

Each day that she fails to dance, she becomes depressed and is incapable of doing any work. As a result, she is more frustrated in the morning. Everyone notices of course, nevertheless they left her alone, except for Luka. This is because she knows what Miku is going through. She repeated her offer for help but the tealette still refuses to take any help from the pinkette. Luka only looked at her with an amused and affectionate smile.

~Luka's P.O.V.~

It is already afternoon in the weekend and Luka has been strictly told by Kaito to meet her in the fields. There might have been some pouting and a glare, but she agreed so here she is now. The lush green of the fields and soft breeze made her smile for a bit. She cannot deny that she has a passion of sports. It is one of the reasons why high school did not seem so bad.

She missed the rush of adrenaline and the thrill of teamwork but that did not mean that she regretted anything, especially meeting with Miku, Rin, Len, and Gumi. She ran across the field, dodging, and dribbling the ball with her feet. The pinkette smirked as she arrived just outside the base of the defender of the goal. With one swift kick, the ball was inside the goal.

Luka pumped her fist in the air in a shout of victory. Her teammates ran toward her, arms raised for a high-five which she gladly returned with her widest grin. The ache in her muscle and the sweat dripping from her scalp giving her a good boost of happiness. "Good job, guys!" she said.

The team captain came towards her with the same grin on her face. "Nice run, Megurine!" The girl gave her a high-five. "You'll definitely make the team!"

She smiled at the captain. "I would love to join." She grinned. This team has the same team chemistry that she wanted to be a part of. The other sports club were either egotistic or just plain lazy. Yes, she has standards. She would hate to be part of the wrong sports team.

"Nice!" The team captain said. "See you at the locker rooms!" The pinkette returned a thumbs up.

She walked towards the bench where her bags are placed, quickly fishing her bottle of water, feeling the need for a drink of water. Her eyes wandered to the only book in her very spacious bag. Her eyebrows furrowed as soon her mind is directed to a white post-it note that she found mysteriously tucked inside her unused literature book. Before she can think more about it, she found herself ducking from a zooming soccer ball.

Laughter erupted from where the ball had come from. An insufferable Kaito clutched his stomach in laughter. Luka rolled her eyes, taking another sip from her bottle. "You know." The blue-haired upperclassman started as he sloppily took a seat beside her. "There's a dance club somewhere in the school."

The pinkette scoffed. Her best friend never did stop trying to encourage her dancing. "Oh, I am sure there is. I am well aware of the list you gave me. The little drawings were a nice touch if it wasn't for the lack of artistic talent."

"Don't I know it!" He grinned. "So..? Did my lack of artistic skills entice you to join the club?"

The pinkette bellowed a laugh. "Oh certainly! The mango and sorta-banana did an excellent job at it!" She said, her eyes twinkling with humor. Kaito shoved her, light-heartedly. Luka only grinned before she seriously took it into consideration, but she always came to the same conclusion. "No. I don't think I will." Kaito turned his head. "You know the reason. Dancing is my own world and as much as a singles competition would be great, it would just make me feel alone, fighting by myself."

The blue-haired upperclassman only rolled his eyes. "Well, you wouldn't feel so alone if you would just let someone in your so-called world." Luka stuck out her tongue in defiance. "Yeah, sure. Be as immature as you want, BesMan. You would not even feel the need to be alone if it wasn't for that-" Her best friend's eyes glinted with anger at a distant memory but he closed his eyes, thankfully calming down before Luka told him to. He sighed and stood. "Anyway, we were finished just a while ago. Want me to wait for your hygienic hide?" he says, trying to lighten up the mood.

Luka felt a smile gracing her lips at the show of restraint. "Why, if I didn't know any better, I would think you are trying to woo me with your chivalry." She says, batting her eyes sweetly.

Kaito gagged, obviously grossed out. "The day I would 'woo' you is the day I am never existent." The pinkette laughed out loud. Suddenly, there's another person approaching them, seemingly shy. The blue-head raised his hand in greeting. "Yo! The shower door open?" He asked. The guy was not replying and yet rooted on the spot.

" _Weird guy._ " Luka thought as she waved a hand at him. That seemed to wake him from something. His cheeks went red and went sprinting all the way back to the gym. "What's wrong with him?" The blue-haired upperclassman raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You idiot." He murmured as he shook his head before he took off, following after the guy. "See you at the gates, Best Man!"

"What the hell..?" she asked to herself. Thinking none of it, she took her bag and went to the girls' shower room.

She met a few others who she knew were from the soccer team. Flashing them a smile, Luka gave them a small nod as she prepared to bathe. She took a shower, feeling the dust, sand, and sweat out of her skin.

Luka knew it will only take a few minutes. Nevertheless, she would never hear the end of her best friend's rant if she went past the agreed thirty-minute rule, so she quickly got out and changed into her sleeveless hoodie and jogger pants.

Going into a jog as she reached the gate, she found Kaito with his arms crossed and a very angry expression on his face. The pinkette frowned, knowing that something went wrong while she was away. "Kai?" Luka called out, stopping beside him.

In lieu of greeting, Kaito glared at the road ahead. "She's here."

Her heart began to race, and anxiety took over. Ocean blue eyes drifted to the road, trying to catch a glimpse of a familiar limousine but there was none. She sighed, feeling relief among the fear of seeing _her_ again. "What did she want?" Luka asked, almost fearing the answer.

The blue-haired upperclassman only shook his head. "I don't know."

Cold sweat coursed on her skin but it did not compare to the cold she felt on the inside. The anger had faded, she knew... but she never had the strength to push everything else she felt aside. Her dread and fear never did leave after the years. The only time when her world did not crumble after that is when she stood, in awe and excited as if she hasn't lived before that moment. It was when she was pulled, unwittingly, into the world Miku and others created.

She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. Her thoughts took her back to that time where the energy from the people she did not know had rejuvenated her. The lights were colorful as they flashed over the band onstage. The thrumming of the guitar vibrated to every cell in her body. And the voice… The voice had awakened her from the sinkhole that that person had created.

Relief coursed through her, she felt calm once again, willing to take on whatever the person that person had come to haunt her once again. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes immediately fell on her best friend who had his eyes flash worriedly on her. "Thanks, Kai. I am alright, now." She says as she places her hand on his, briefly.

She started walking back to the dorm, thinking of a way to lighten up the mood. Her thoughts went to a certain note that was inside the unused literary book. "Hey, Kai…" He hummed in response. "Did you open my literary book?"

"Of course not. Why?" he asked with an eyebrow shooting up to his hairline.

She reached to her pocket, taking out a folded white-post it note. "I saw this in my bag. It's from Gumi."

Kaito's eyebrow's shot to his hairline at the implication. "Huh. I knew you are going to be popular once you transferred here but I swear Gumi likes Rin." Instead of answering, Luka slapped the note on his face. In all the years that they have been friends, she knew that this is the most effective way to shut his train of thought and he knew that. "Weird." He says as he reads the note. "What do you think she wants?" He says as he gave the paper back to Luka.

Luka took a minute, scrunching her eyebrows in concentration as she tried to remember every encounter with the bassist. She came up with none. "Nothing that comes to mind. Was she always this weird?"

Kaito only shrugged. "Let's go back to the dorm. You have to inform your family about your royal uniform."

The dancer sighed, feeling more tired before the actual conversation. "Why can't you be the one to tell them? You are much better with the formal stuff."

Her best friend snorted. "Oh yeah, that would be _much_ better. Do you think they would rather have my inability to stay unexpressive and obviously superior good looks?"

Laughter danced through the air. "That would be hilarious!"


End file.
